ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Gobat
'''Gobat '''is a 1/4 Saiyan and the son of Goten and Valease. He has a tail as a baby. Life Super Buu's return After the Shaow Dragon Saga, Gobat was born. And Super Buu escaped hell. After absorbing Goku (Who came back from his trip on Shenron) was partly immortal! Gohan came to fight and was winning! He was partly absorbed though, but Piccolo came to fight him. And was failing. So he went Super Namek! and OWNED Super Buu. Super Buu fled and told them to come back in four days for a rematch and to train. Tien took Gobat to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber so he could train and Gobat could grow. four days later when the Z-Fighters came to help. They were all absorbed... So A hero came! it was Majin Buu! (Who didn't fuse with Uub﻿) and fought! He punched Super Buu in the stomache and he regurgitated everyone! But, Super Buu didn't like this... He ruthlessly killed Valease thinking he could absorb her when she was weakened but used to much power. Gobat's own mother... was killed!!!! Gobat who was watching this started to get angry. His hair started to change color.... to gold! He became a Super Saiyan. At the age of 4! Now he knew he could beat Super Buu once and for all. He charged at Super Buu. It seemed they were even in power.Gobat fought well but lost. Then he looked up and saw Super Buu ddoing the most terrible thing ever, he was looking at Super Buu terrorizing the planet. Gobat of course complained. Super Buu did his "Human Extinction Attack." It didn't hit Gobat though. He got up and did a Kamehameha and hit Super Buu. He didn't even realize it! Super Buu turned around once the smoke cleared away and saw Gobat. He said that Gobat shall pay for that! and attacked his father.his father was K.O'edGobat couldn't belive it... Why is it always his family?! Gobat got even more angrier. And his hair turned mor gold. He had one lose hair on his forehead. He was a Super Saiyan 2. By then he COULD defeat Super Buu! He jumped at Buu and started punching which was working.. he was winning! he kicked Buu up and said "You will pay for killing my family.. AND friends." Gobat laughed "Super Kaaa..meeeeeeeeee..haaaaaaaa...meeeeeeeeeee.HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" The blast was heading right to wards Buu! He didn't know what to do untill, he noticed he still had a bit of Goku's energy since he absorbed him ealirer "Alright," Buu said "If you want one.. KA..MEH..HA..ME.HAAAA!" it clashed with Gobat's Kamehameha. It was actually﻿ strong enough to clash... Gobat could feel his energy draining fast! He was losing. It was the worst case scenario. When suddenly, Gobat felt an energy come towards him. He looked over, and saw his dad, Goten! It was a miracle! Goten came and started charging. "Ka..me...ha...me...HAAA!" And it combined with Gobat's Kamehameha. Together they over powered Buu. and he was finnaly finished! Adulthood 22 years later Gobat became an adult 22 years later. He was the age of 26. He gets a new blue outfit and his mother was w ished back to life! No mor e happens.. Except peace! However, Gobat did achive the SS3 form from training, and accidentily, achived SS4.. Category:Tree of Might Category:Hybrids Category:Human Category:Saiyans Category:Characters Category:Males